Corrupted Souls and Twisted Lyrics
by Chyo Sakai
Summary: A collection of rewritten songs, rewritten to fit YGO characters. R
1. Too Bad

Chyo: This is my first story, so…be prepared for it to suck…Enjoy!

I dun own Nikelback or Yu-Gi-Oh. WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!

R&R, comments welcome.

_**Too Bad: Bakura Remix**_

Bakura looked up to the starry sky, hardly remembering his past the way he used to. He'd brood on it for hours, even doing simple things as listening to music that reminded him of his past!

But there was one song he'd actually liked.

_Too Bad_ by Nikelback had caught his…ear one day, as he and Ryo were listening to the radio.

He'd liked it, and even made a parody of sorts of the song, matching his past.

And right now, sitting on Ryo's back porch, he was whispering it to himself, silent tears descending his face…

"_Father's hands are lined with grit, from long days in the sand_

_Mother's hands are just like his,' cause Pharaoh's stupid rule_

_With mouths to feed…just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs_

_And all I hear about…is how it's so bad_

_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

_You'd died before I'd said good-bye; just out to get some food_

_No one visits the village now, 'cause they think that we're all dead_

_But you were dead, right when I needed you the most_

_And now I dream about it…and how it's so bad_

_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

_It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid_

_It's too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we have no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

_Pharaoh's hands are lined with guilt, from tearing us apart_

_Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where I am_

_I made it out……I still got clothing on my back_

_And now I scream about it…and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad_

_It's too bad, it's stupid_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

_It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid_

_It's too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's too bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk_

_Long, let's walk, let's talk"_

Ryo approached Bakura from behind. "Bakura..? Are you alright?" 

Bakura jerked out of his stupor, falling off the, thankfully, small porch. "I-I'm fine Ryo. Just go in, I'll be there in a minute.."

Ryo looked a bit uneasy about Bakura staying out any longer, but obeyed and returned to the house.

Bakura looked to the stars, and whispered, "I love you…Mom….Dad…."

He walked after Ryo, wiping his fallen tears away…

**_FIN_**


	2. Dangerous Game

Chyo: I've decided to continue Too Bad: Bakura Remix, renaming it:

Corrupted Souls and Twisted Lyrics 

pause

Ok, the title isn't perfect, but it'll work. Unless anyone else can give me a suggestion. Winkwinknudgenudge Now, to ze reviewers of Chappie One:

FlEsH AnD BoNeZ 

**Thank you, and I will/have. gives you…cookies Yum…cookies.**

Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor 

**Thankies! And it didn't suck, Really far from it. gives you a Kurama plushie (Yes, I'm a YYH fan. )**

Waldo22 

**Heh, thanks. gives you 5 pounds of chocolate**

What makes you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 3 Doors Down?

_**Corrupted Souls and Twisted Lyrics: Dangerous Game**_

Yami started to get suspicious about Ryo when he was out of the hospital so soon. Now, having him as an opponent and seeing him transform into the Thief confirmed his suspicions.

Yami didn't want to fight Ryo, as he was one of Yugi's friends. But he had no choice, as Ra only knew what damage the thief could do. And yet, a parodied song randomly ran through his head. Ra damn! Why had he listened to Yugi's 3 Doors Down CD before they had left!

"Let the match begin!" Kaiba's employee shouted suddenly, and not only did the match began, but also the song in his head…

'_You stand before me, now we stare eye to eye_

_Before another second clicks away, one of us will die_

_You reach for your cards, as I reach for mine_

_The whistle of monsters flyin' through the air, is followed by a cry_

_And they're cryin' _

_What will we do? What will we say?_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

_Will we crumble, into the dust, damn Thief?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_

_Ryo then lies alone, but fastened to the ground_

_The sound of innocent gasps and a psycho's words, will be his last sound, yeah_

_What do we gain from all of this, now was it worth a life? No._

_You fucked up all the rules, and set my friends aside_

_Now we're cryin'_

_What will we do? What will we say? _

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

_Will we crumble, into the dust, damn Thief?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_

_It's comin' back to me_

_It's comin' back to me_

_It's comin' back to me_

_It's comin' back to me_

_What will we do? What will we say?_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

_Will we crumble, into the dust, damn Thief?_

_Or will we start this game over…again?'_

Yami sighed, watching Slifer destroy the Thief. He and Yugi switched, just before Tristan carried a severely injured Ryo back to his room. Yami, in his Soul Room, wondered what become of the Thief. Surely he was dead!

But that was exactly what Bakura wanted that stupid Pharaoh to think…

FIN 


End file.
